The Wiccan's Choice: Year One
by MirrorDoll
Summary: As a baby he destroyed a great evil now watch as secrets are reveled and magic is honoring his claim to the throne, Harrison Evans-Potter, Heir to magic... I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:/ Hi, my name is MirrorDoll and I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy my fic and please review with any comments or sugestions because they are always welcome.**_

_Prolouge: The New Start_

It was midnight on holloween when the family of three's house burst into flame. If someone would have looked outside and tourds the house they would have seen a male figure carrying a bundle, but the figure was no man, the figure was a giant at nearly 8' with a large bushy beard and a large furr coat. He walked to a large motercycle and placed the bundle in the side-car and drove off into the night leaving the burning house behind.

Not an hour later the motercycle landed in Little Wining, Surry on Pivet Drive near an old man and woman that were near number 4 Pivet Dr. The giant gave the bundle, a baby, to the old man, who then placed the baby and a letter on the porch of number 4 Pivet Dr. The woman wanted to take the baby in, but the old man denied her plee.

The next morning the woman of number 4, Mrs. Petunia Dursly, screamed when she saw the baby on her porch. She hurried the baby inside questioning who in their right mind would leave a baby outside for who knows how long in a thin blanket during fall. She laid the baby in the cot she keeps in the kitchen when she saw the letter, and the familiar writing on it. _**HIM! **_she thought in rage. _Why? Why only a __**LETTER**__ with a baby in the cold weather? __**HE **__always only thought of himself though._

Petunia read the letter, then droped to the ground sobbing. The letter told her of her sister's and brother-in-law's death murder. _He, He, He had the __**AUDACITY **__to tell her that her sister's dead, THEN say that she had to __**ABUSE**__ her last connection to Lily and that __**HE **__would even pay her to do such a thing, to a child, was wrong. What did Lily tell __**THEM**__ about thier family?_


	2. Chapter 2

As Petunia was mentaly fumming her husban Vernon came downstairs with his son in his arms wondering what on earth is causing his wife to leave their son, Alexander, to scream in his room for so long without at least checking on him. When he saw his wife with an unknown child he became extremely worried.

"Petunia, what's wrong sweet-heart?" He asked. She looked up at him with tears and anger in her eyes.

"They're gone Vernon, and **HE **left little Harrison on our doorstep in the cold with only a thin blanket and a letter telling us to **ABUSE **him for **MONEY**!" She all but yells. Veron hands Alex to her then leaves to put up the play pen for the boys.

- 5min later-

"Now Pet, if this is true we should leave the country, probabley Europe entirely." Vernon states and Petunia nodds in agreement.

"We have a family home in America that we can use." She says. Vernon nodds.

"Just give me a week to resign and hopefully be pointed to a new job in, where did you say the house is, (San Fransico, dear), ah yes San Fransico." He states as he leaves the kitchen to get ready for his last day of work.

- 1 week later-

"Are you sure that the boys will be ok with flying?"


	3. Chapter 3

- 1 week later -

** * **Ding-Dong* "Vernon can you get the door for me?"Petunia shouts from the kitchen.

"Of course my love" He reaplies from the door.

"Hello how may we help you?" He smiles.

"Hello, I'm Penny Halliwell and I live accross the street and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. These are my daughters Prue and Piper and my husbean Victor." A young blond woman with bright blue eyes and pregnant, reaplied with a two year old with the woman's blond hair and the man's hazel blue eyes holding her hand and a one year old with brunette hair and bright blue eyes in the man's arms. The man is tall with brunette hair and hazel blue eyes with a kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Vernon Evans. Please come in." he users them into the mannor and leads them to the sitting room.

"I'll be right back with some snacks and my family." he went to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back into the sitting room with two one year old boys. One had sandy blond hair and brown eyes like Vernon and the other had pitch black hair with sparkling emerald eyes.

He jestjured to the boy with sandy hair, "This is my son Alexander (he jestjured to the boy with the emerald eyes) and my nephew Harrison. My wife Petunia is in the kitchen but will be out shortly." He placed both boys on the floor next to Prue and Piper.

"So Vernon what do you do for a living?" Victor asked.

"I am the CEO of the Gunnings American Branch out here."

"What about your wife?"

"Right now she is a stay at home mom, at least untill the boy's are in school so she can have more time. What about you Victor, Penny?"

"I acctually work at Gunnings."

"I work part time as a waitress at the dinner a few streets down from here near the park."

The two families spent several hours talking and later the Halliwell's were invited to dinner at the Evans' mannor.


End file.
